Kosaka et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,088,450 discloses a plurality of catalysts arranged in a desirable order based on the temperature gradient existing in the chamber for reaction. The operating temperature of the catalysts and the temperature of the portion of the reaction chamber it is in, are matched so as to avoid a catalytic degradation and/or catalytic inactivity.
Peterson et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,282,835 provides for synthesizing CO and H.sub.2 fuel from methanol and water in a second synthesizer. The methanol is confined in an alcohol tank as a liquid. The water is confined in a water tank. A fuel pump and a water pump force fuel and water to a mixing valve. A heat exchanger heats the fuel and water to a gas which passes through nickel on alumina catalyst at 500.degree. C. where the methanol dissociates to CO+H.sub.2. The gas passes to a second synthesizer containing Fe on Alumina catalyst above 500.degree. C. where water and carbon monoxide form hydrogen and carbon dioxide. The gas is then mixed with air and passes to the engine.
In my U.S. Pat. No. 4,378,336, issued Mar. 29, 1983, there is disclosed a monolith reactor having catalytic material on both sides of its heat exchange surface.